


In Another Life

by ChildOfTheStar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All Characters Are Touou Students, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad and Happy, Touou Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheStar/pseuds/ChildOfTheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes the love you can't have lasts the longest, feels the strongest and hurts the most</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so please bare with me

Waking up in the morning beside the person you love the most is the best thing that a person can ask for in his or her lifetime. But not everybody can have it.

_Liar_

“Aomine, it’s fine already. We can’t do anything but accept it.” Kagami says smiling.Blue eyes staring at him, gaze penetrating that he can feel it to the depths of his soul but he schooled his features so as not to give away his thoughts. He doesn’t want this, it’s too painful that injuries couldn’t measure up to the pain. It’s like trying to breath under the water, it’s suffocating and if he doesn’t swim upwards, he will drown. 

_Please don’t leave me_

“I’m so sorry Kagami! I love you! Please don’t do this! I’ll find a way! I’ll—

“Aomine, please don’t make this harder than it is. We both know that this is the right thing to do.” Kagami said trying to stop the quivering of his voice, biting his lips to prevent the sob that is making its way out of his throat. “There’s nothing you can do about it, nor can I,” he mutters and is about to turn around when Aomine grab his wrist. 

Aomine hugs him and he stills for a while. It would be nice if this can continue, it would be nice if things were the same as before. It would be nice if they can continue to be like this in the future. Too many ‘it would be nices’ but these wishes will forever remain as wishes. So before he loses his will to get away, he gently remove the hands on his waist and slowly walked away, ignoring the bluenette shouting his name. He didn’t dare look back, because he knows in his heart that he wouldn’t be able to control himself and run straight back towards the arms of the man who holds his heart. A single tear slips in his eyes just like the life slips out of his heart.

_I love you_

“… good bye Daiki.”

Kagami Taiga awoke covered in sweat and heavily breathing. He looks at the clock deposited on the table beside his bed and it is half an hour past one in the morning, he was asleep for about an hour and he knows that he can no longer go back to sleep so he sighed, got up and went to the bathroom adjacent to his room. He looked in the mirror and smile sadly, the once vibrant and lively red eyes was now dull and dead. It was already ten years and still he dreams of that scene again and again, the emotion is so raw, so strong that he can still feel it like it happened yesterday. There is a squeeze in his heart, he cannot forget the man behind that navy blue orbs and locks.

 

**16 years Ago**

 

“Get back to your seats! Today we have a new student!” the teacher announces. Murmurs can be heard around the classroom because who transfers in the middle of the semester and in this prestigious school to boot. In any case, Touou Gakuen is a private and prestigious school and it is known for its strict regulations and transferring in the middle of the semester is not heard of.

“That’s enough talking! Kagami-kun, please enter and introduce yourself.” The room got quiet and all eyes were focused on the door.

A tall young man stiffly enters the classroom, red with dark undertone hair, eyes the color of blood and strangely forked eyebrows. He looks around the classroom and smiled nervously. “Kagami Taiga, 16, I recently just returned from America, it’s nice to meet you.” 

The students talk louder this time and they began asking him different questions ranging from his hometown to his status and to the size of his shoes and to his favorite choice of underwear. The questions were embarrassing enough that I’m wondering why I didn’t overheat and fainted right at that moment. Girls are scary. 

The teacher then ask him to sit near the windows in the back and proceeded with the lessons. Staring outside, he mumbles “This is where my wonderful life starts.”

\--or so he thought--


	2. Entanglement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagami was assigned a dorm class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language so please bare with me
> 
> it's kind of difficult to write a long chapter but i'm glad the story is moving on

“Shit!” Kagami exclaimed for the nth time. So much for a wonderful life. He is lost. This is the seventh time that he is facing this damn statue. The place is huge and although he has a map, he doesn’t know how to use it. Don’t get him wrong, dots and lines just doesn’t connect and do not make any sense to him. He looked at his phone and groaned, it was already five minutes to eight and he is tired and hungry and he just wants to sleep already. He spent four freaking hours looking for the men’s dorm, and no one told him that there were two of it. He was denied the access in Lune Dorm as he was supposed to reside in the Soliel Dorm.

“Screw this!” he muttured angrily and cursed again when he nearly tripped.

The nearby bushes rustle and Kagami’s breathe hitched. No one knows but he is afraid of the dark as he is afraid of canines and he will skin the person alive who dares to talk about it. He eyed the bushes carefully ready to bolt the second something unimaginable appear.

“Gyaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!” Kagami screamed at the top of his lungs (like a girl and he will deny this now and forever) seeing as there was a lady with a short hair in a white dress coming out from the bushes. The bottom of her dress was dirty and her boots were muddy he couldn’t make out the color.

“Get away from me monster!” he shrieked. The old lady smiled creepily and smacked him hard in the head with her stick. “Who are you calling monster, damn brat? I came here to get you. I got impatient waiting and I figured, you’re an idiot who can’t follow simple instructions” croaked the lady and Kagami was just staring at her. He scowled. Because who would understand a map with just dots and lines on it? He is not a genius but he is not dumb.

“What are you looking at? Hurry and get your ass walking or I’ll leave you behind!” the lady shouted and briskly walked ahead. Kagami has no choice but to follow taking note of his surroundings. They walked deeper towards the forest and after several minutes of walking and running, they stopped infront of a big building. It’s all good, big, spacious, but just like in a horror movie, it was covered with vines and is that a cross atop the roof? It looked old and ancient. He hopes there was no graveyard at the back of the building. He involuntary shudders at the thought.

As if the lady read his mind, she said “This was a former church but was remodeled as a dorm for the Soliel Class. You will be staying here for the next weeks or years and you will abide by the rules of this dorm if you want to stay.” She snickered and continued “Don’t worry this is not a horror movie and there are no ghosts nor a graveyard here.” 

As they were walking towards the door, the lady who didn’t introduce her name discussed the regulations of the dorm. She then proceeded to explain that there are two men’s dorms in the school. The Lune which I believe houses the ‘elite’ is probably the shittiest dorm according to experience he had in the past and the Soliel which houses the no-so-good students with not-so-good backgrounds according to the school’s data. She mentioned also that the class was decided according to the student’s performances in the school's annual sport festivities. In short, a competition is held annually to determine your dorm assignment. He expected this much in school who is concentrated with sports.

They arrived at the dining room and he was able to eat with much gusto ignoring the fact that he was being stared at with mixtures of awe and disgust due to his 'inhumane' appetite. He then bid his goodbye as he was too tired to do other things. “Your room is Room 101 and you have a room mate,” she said without looking up from the table. “And Kagami Taiga, my name is Aida Riko, the lady of the dorm and the coach of Soliel Class.”

The room was located at the far right-end of the building and as he was walking towards the door, he composed himself and readied a smile. He doesn’t want to scare his new roomie, after all they were to stay together for who knows how long. He knocked three times but there was no answer so he tried turning the knob and it opened. He looked around and frowned, it’s almost midnight and there was no one around the room. After looking around some more, he placed his bag beside the empty bed to the left and decided to take a quick bath and sleep after all his supposed room mate is no where to be found so he couldn't greet him.

The room was spacious with two dressers and two tables. There was also balcony and you can see the sky clearly because the curtain was drawn. He looked to his front and there was a door and figured it was the bathroom. The inside of the building was good compared to its outside appearance and the atmosphere was welcoming unlike the other dorm, it was imposing and he was thankful he was assigned here.

After taking a quick shower, he dressed himself in a pair of pajama and lay down in his bed. There's still no sign of his roomie. He just shrugged it off and cover himself with his comforters.

It was a long day and so many things happened. Thinking back then, he didn’t think he would be back again to Japan after his parents divorce. His father kept his silence as to the reason of the divorce and at first didn’t allow him to return to Japan. But Kagami insisted and talked to his father for so many times and after a series of long discussions bordering arguments, his father consented. Kagami is after all here for a reason.

He then closed his eyes as sleep claims his consciousness missing the sound of the opening and closing of the door of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is my first story so please be gentle with me XD  
> anyway thanks for reading


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagami meets aomine  
> love at first sight or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language so please bare with me

Kagami was awoken by a presence hovering on top of his body. His senses were tingling and he sat up straight colliding with the person.

“What the hell are you doing?” He said in a loud voice. The person with the powder blue hair with equally baby blue eyes just stared at him blankly and he began fidgeting.

“What the hell do you want? And who the hell are you?” He repeated.

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, your room mate and I was just trying to wake you up. Breakfast is served seven in the morning and we don’t want to be late.”

Kagami groaned and as much as he wants to sleep some more, he doesn’t have the luxury to do so. He looked at Kuroko who nodded and went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He doesn’t have a uniform yet, so he just put on casual clothes.

They went to the the dining room and was greeted by the other occupants of the building.Kagami introduced himself and was greeted warmly. He was pleased to know that most of the people leaving in this dorm played basketball.

“Kiyoshi, sophomore, center” the man with the ever present smile in his face spoke. He was taller than him. He has half-long, brown hair that frames his dark eyes and his eyebrows are thick.

“Hyuuga, sophomere, shooting guard and the captain of the basketball club” said the man with short black hair, narrowed eyes and wearing glasses.

“Koganei, second year, small forward or better yet call me the jack of all trades” shouted the man with short, spiky, dark brown hair and short bangs and with cat-like grin.

“…..” nodded the man with medium-length black hair that is parted to the sides, but with one strand of hair between his eyes. Kagami didn’t understand what he said and just stared at him.

“Mitsobe, second year, center” Koganei loudly piped in. Hyuuga smacked him for being too loud.

“Takao, first year, point guard” chirped by the black haired man to his right. The man smirked at him and Kagami involuntary shuddered.

“I’m so sorry.. I’m sorry! I am sorry for being born! My name is Sakurai Ryou, first year, shooting guard! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!” uttered the man with has short, light brown hair and has large eyes while staring at the ground.

“Ah! Just ignore him! He’s just like that!” Aida-san said with her hands on his hips. “We still have other occupants but they are not here at the moment, they’re out for a trip and they’ll be back next week.”

Kagami felt like his soul was sucked out of him, his dorm mates were rowdy, noisy and they asked him personal questions while invading his space until Riko-san chased them away. He can feel his head pulsing and can feel the head ache that is coming miles ahead. He groaned, stroked his hair and glares at the sky. He kept looking at the blue sky in his little world not minding his way.

“Kagami-kun! Look out!” Kuroko shouted but it was too late and he looked in terror as the two collided and flinched at the sound of the impact.

“Get out of the way!” someone shouted, the man was running fast so he wasn’t able to dodge and they both stumbled into the ground. Kagami winced at the impact but was glad he was on top.  
The man grumbled and opened his eyes and stared into him. Kagami became breathless as he stared back into the mans eyes. The deepest color of the ocean, it was so beautiful that he was speechless and stayed on top of the man.

“WHAT THE FUCK??! HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA SIT ON ME! FUCK! YOU’RE HEAVY, PIG!GET OFF!!” the man shouted and Kagami grimaced at his loud voice. 

“I am sorry” he said but the continued cursing as he was standing.

“Are you deaf?! I told you to get out of the way! and you just stood there like an idiot! As if that wasn’t enough, you dare landed your heavy ass on me!!BLAh! Blah! blah” the man continued yelling. 

Kagami isn’t someone who takes shit. He scowled at the man in front of him and tuned him out. The man then grabbed his shoulder roughly and he felt his patience running thin. He couldn’t hold his temper anymore and so he punch him in the face and shouted “SHUT UP YOUR BITCHING, ASSHOLE!.”

The man staggered backwards and fell into his ass. Then the man looked up his expression morphing from disbelief and into rage. Kagami gulped at the smoldering orbs which screamed death. And so he did the best thing at that moment. He grabbed Kuroko’s hand and run with all his might ignoring the scream of the enraged male in their back.

After running for who knows how long, they stopped. Kuroko could no longer carry his body and so he slid into the ground. Kagami followed him and sat there wheezing.

“What have you done Kagami-kun?”

“Don’t remind me of that asshole!” he spat.

“That was not really necessary, was it? You could have just avoided Aomine-kun.”

“Aomine—what”

Kuroko’s unblinking eyes looked at him as if telling him ‘are you an idiot’. Of course. Trust Kuroko to mock him as if they have known each other from long ago. Forget the fact that, they just met that morning. He sighed feeling his strength leave his body.

“Ah, never mind. Let’s Just go before we ended being late.” He croaked.

They then proceeded towards the main yard with Kuroko preaching about how violence was bad and he should control his temper before it lands him on his death someday. They didn’t notice the time as they were busy arguing and laughing. _I found my first friend dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
